Always Be With Me In Mind : Side Story
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga bukanlah tugas yang ringan untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun, semua terasa indah saat keluarga selalu mendukung. "Kami bangga menjadi anak ayah dan ibu"/ "Hanya wanita beruntung yang bisa menikahimu, dan aku orangnya"/ "Otanjoubi omedetou, Ichigo" Just side story before conflict or prekuel of Always Be With Me In Mind. Read & Review


**Otanjoubi Omedetou Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Pertama-tama ini yang mau saya bilang untuk chara yang paling ganteng setelah Kira Yamato. Jangan salahkan saya kalau dia diurutan kedua, karena saya lebih dahulu kenal Kira Yamato. Hehehehe….**

**Etto….fic ini fokus beberapa bulan sebelum konflik di fic saya yang Always Be with Me In Mind, mungkin bisa dibilang prekuelnya. So, maaf agak membosankan dan gak ada konfliknya. Saya hanya mau nunjukin sisi family tanpa mengurangi keromantisan dari IchiRuki itu sendiri.**

**So, fic ini special untuk Ichigo dan semua fansnya yang ada di seluruh dunia. Khususnya di Indonesia.**

**Ok, enjoy this fic…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : Menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga bukanlah tugas yang ringan untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun, semua terasa indah saat keluarga selalu mendukung. "Kami bangga menjadi anak ayah dan ibu"/ "Hanya wanita beruntung yang bisa menikahimu, dan aku orangnya"/ "Otanjoubi omedetou, Ichigo"**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan masih hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah…ayah…"

Mula-mula suara itu jauh sekali.

"Ayah…bangun…."

Perlahan suara tersebut semakin mendekat.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang masih ingin tidur. Pulang jam sebelas malam dan dibangunkan sepagi ini. Ah….rupanya jam sudah menunjukkan angka setengah tujuh.

"Ayah!"

Kali ini matanya semakin melebar. Dipandanginya kedua anak manusia di depannya yang tampak rapi. Kedua anak tersebut sama-sama duduk bersimpuh di bawah kakinya dan menunggu reaksinya. Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah acak-acakan dan rambut yang acak-acakan pula.

"Ayah! Bangun, antarkan kami ke sekolah," rengek si anak perempuan. Dihampirinya ayahnya dan langsung duduk di pangkuan ayahnya sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Ichigo.

"Hikari-chan, ittaaiiii….."

"Hahahahaha…geli Rei," Ichigo tertawa pelan saat menyadari kakinya sudah tidak berselimut dan malah di gelitiki oleh jagoannya.

"Ayah harus bangun sekarang juga. Kalau tidak aku dan Hikari-chan akan mengerjai ayah," ujar sang jagoan dan memasang senyum lima jarinya. Khas dari sang ayah.

"Ayah tahu Hikari-chan. Turun dulu dari pangkuan ayah, dan Rei ajak adikmu untuk turun sarapan," Ichigo mencium pipi kanan anak kedua nya dan menurunkannya dari pangkuannya.

"Ayah belum mandi sudah menciumku. Nafas ayah bau," cengir Hikari dan disetujui oleh kakaknya. Dan itu membuat siku-siku di kening Ichigo tercetak.

"Awas kalian berdua!" serunya sedangkan anak-anaknya sudah berlari kencang karena takut dengan ancaman ayah mereka.

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou….." wanita berambut hitam yang mempunyai nama Kuchiki Rukia, ralat Kurosaki Rukia, tersentak saat merasakan lengan kekar sedang melingkari perutnya. Acaranya memotong telur goreng pun terhenti.

"Ichigo…lepaskan," rengek Rukia karena merasa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau ada Ichigo di dekatnya.

"Hm….pagi ini kenapa anak-anak yang membangunkanku? Bukannya dirimu?" tanya Ichigo dan makin mempererat pelukannya.

Rukia tersenyum. _'Dasar, masih saja seperti anak-anak'_

"Pertama, aku sedang sibuk membuatkan sarapan. Kedua, aku tidak mau kau menarikku ke dalam selimut dan ikut dalam permainanmu," jawab Rukia kembali berusaha mengiris telur di depannya.

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?" goda Ichigo dan sekarang ia sudah membalikkan tubuh mungil istrinya tepat di depannya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang sang istri. Ini yang ia suka dari istrinya. Gengsi. Tidak mau mengaku bahwa sebenarnya istrinya itu sangat menyukai belaiannya.

"Macam-macam kutusuk kau," Rukia menunjukkan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya di hadapan Ichigo. Matanya pun memandang Ichigo dari atas sampai bawah karena suaminya ini sudah rapi sekali. Ia tampak tampan sekali dan juga seksi.

"Terserah kau saja. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menusukku," Ichigo menunduk dan langsung meraup bibir Rukia. Awalnya Rukia terkejut, namun tidak lama kemudian ia malah membalas ciuman suaminya. Pisau pun ia lepaskan begitu saja sehingga berbunyi nyaring dan sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Lengan Rukia perlahan melingkari leher Ichigo. Ichigo makin menekan tengkuk Rukia dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Nyaris saja Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya pada leher terbuka Rukia, saat….

"Rei-nii! Berhenti mengejekku!"

Rukia dengan cepat mendorong Ichigo saat mendengar suara Hikari yang melengking dan derap kaki mereka menuju dapur.

"Sudah cukup, Ichigo,"

"Dasar anak-anak penganggu. Tapi terima kasih untuk 'sarapan' istimewa darimu," Ichigo tersenyum dan meninggalkan Rukia yang wajahnya langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

"Kenapa cemberut terus Hikari-chan?" Rukia menegur Hikari yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan wajah merengut tidak jelas.

"Aku masih kesal dengan Rei-nii. Rei-nii mengejekku, Rei-nii bilang kalau Hikari belum cocok masuk playgroup," Hikari tampak berkaca-kaca. Usianya masih lima tahun, wajar kalau ia masih cengeng.

"Rei, minta maaf pada adikmu," perintah Ichigo sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, ayah," jawab Rei dan kembali menjulurkan lidah pada Hikari.

"Ibu! Ayah!"

"Rei…." Kali ini Rukia yang menegur Rei.

"Baiklah….baiklah…maafkan Rei-nii, ok. Sebagai gantinya, Hikari-chan bisa mengambil tempuranya yang sisa satu itu," tunjuk Rei pada piring di depannya.

"Benarkah?" mata Hikari berbinar-binar. Jarang-jarang kakaknya itu mau rela memberikan tempura yang merupakan makanan kesukaan mereka berdua. Biasanya kakaknya itu sangat pelit kalau soal tempura.

Hikari mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengarah ke piring tersebut. Saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Hup….nyam…nyam…"

"Ayah!" Hikari dan Rei sama-sama menatap ayah mereka yang sudah memasukan tempura dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian terlambat,"

Sedangkan Rukia hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah mereka bertingkah. Anak-anaknya jadi seperti ini karena sifat ayahnya saja sudah jahil seperti ini. Jangan salahkan anak-anaknya kalau mereka suka jahil.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku takut," Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari yang memegang ujung blus birunya. Mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan yayasan Karakura. Selain yayasan, disini juga menyediakan tempat pendidikan dari play group hingga universitas. Jadi jangan heran mengapa yayasan ini sangatlah luas.

"Takut apa, anak manis?" Rukia berjongkok dan menyamakan posisi dengan Hikari. Dilihatnya kearah Ichigo yang juga melihatnya. Ichigo mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Rei yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"Kemarin Hikari dijahili oleh teman-teman laki-laki," kali ini matanya tampak kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Balas saja mengerjainya, Hikari-chan. Bayangkan saja teman yang menjahili Hikari-chan itu Rei-nii ,"

"Mungkin maksud mereka bukan menjahili Hikari-chan, tapi malah mengejar-ngejar Hikari-chan karena Hikari-chan itu cantik," kali ini Ichigo sudah di depan Hikari dan mensejajarkan pandang pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Mengejar-ngejar? Ayah, jangan menakuti Hikari," Hikari membayangkan dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh semuanya teman-temannya.

"Ichigo, dia belum bisa mengerti maksudmu," tegur Rukia. Ichigo cengir, sedangkan Hikari masih bingung dan menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Hikari takut kalau tidak bisa jadi anak pintar," tiba-tiba Hikari bicara lagi. Ichigo diam. Kali ini pandangannya melembut dan ia menunjukkan senyumnya.

Ichigo memeluk Hikari dan membelai mahkota hitam anaknya. "Dengarkan ayah. Hikari anak ayah dan ibu. Kalian semua sudah mewarisi sifat, tingkah laku termasuk kepintaran ayah dan ibu. Hikari tinggal mengembangkannya. Caranya dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Ayah yakin Hikari akan menjadi anak yang paling pintar di kelas. Kan ayah sudah sering mengatakan ini"

"Benar juga!" Hikari melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Diciumnya pipi Ichigo dengan sayang. "Terima kasih, ayah. Hikari janji akan menjadi anak pintar,"

"Itu baru anak ayah. Baiklah, ayah akan mengantarkanmu di kelas. Bagaimana?"

"Uhm…sekalian memamerkan ayah Hikari yang paling keren. Ibu yang mengantar Rei-nii ke kelasnya yah," seru Hikari riang dan menarik ayahnya agar mengikutinya. Sebelum ia pergi tidak lupa ia mencium pipi Rukia.

"Ayo Rei," Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

"Selama di sekolah, perhatikan Hikari-chan. Ibu memberikan tanggung jawab ini padamu, Rei," ujar Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan anak pertamanya dan sama-sama berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dasar.

"Tentu saja Rei akan menjaga Hikari-chan," jawab Rei tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Bagus, Rei. Ibu percaya padamu. Yup, sudah sampai. Sepulang sekolah tunggulah ibu di depan gerbang bersama Hikari-chan. Jangan nakal dan perhatikan pelajaran. Ok, jagoan?" Rukia mengacak-acak rambut orange anaknya.

"Ok, ibu,"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Hikari sangat tenang jika kau yang berbicara padanya," kali ini Rukia dan Ichigo sudah sampai di depan kediaman mereka. Masih didalam mobil mereka. Ichigo memang masih harus mengantar Rukia pulang sebelum ia sendiri berangkat kerja.

"Kau cemburu karena Hikari lebih sayang padaku?" goda Ichigo seraya melirik Rukia.

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan anakku sendiri. Yang aku maksud itu, Hikari lebih senang di dekatmu daripada di dekatku,"

"Dan Rei lebih senang ada di dekatmu," timpal Ichigo dan bersandar di jok mobilnya dan menghela nafas.

"Hei, Rukia," Rukia menoleh mendapati Ichigo memanggilnya. Tampak suaminya memejamkan mata.

"Hm…."

"Pernah mendengar bahwa anak perempuan lebih dekat pada ayahnya dan sebaliknya anak laki-laki lebih dekat dengan ibunya?"

Rukia diam. Ia membenarkan perkataan Ichigo.

"Itu pula yang terjadi pada Rei dan Hikari. Sepintas aku melihat diriku dalam diri Rei. Peduli padamu dan selalu memperhatikanmu melebihi aku," ujar Ichigo.

"Dan aku melihat diriku ada pada Hikari. Manja padamu dan mau bercerita panjang lebar denganmu. Itu mengingatkan ku pada ayahku. Maksudku kedekatan kalian," jawab Rukia dan menunduk. Ia kembali ingat pada ayahnya yang meninggal setahun lalu. Saat Hikari masih berumur empat tahun.

"Ah….dan kau butuh tiga hari tiga malam untuk mengeringkan airmatamu," Ichigo kembali mengingatkan.

"Dan itu membuatku menyesal karena aku sudah mengabaikan kalian dan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan," jawab Rukia.

"Aku mengerti kondisinya saat itu, Rukia. Oh ya, nanti biar aku saja yang menjemput Rei dan Hikari. Aku akan pulang makan siang,"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus berangkat kerja. Aku turun dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti,"

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia. Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Sesaat kemudian Rukia mengerti dan tersenyum. Mengerti maksud Ichigo

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melakukannya Ichigo. Tadi pagi sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini," Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo. Lamat-lamat. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan hingga Ichigo merasa ia bisa tertidur kapan saja akibat sentuhan lembut Rukia pada pipi kanannya. Untung saja jalanan sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat.

"Arigatou,"

.

.

.

Hujan lebat. Di bulan Juli. Tumben sekali. Pikir Rukia yang sedang menunggu kepulangan mereka. Untung saja Ichigo menjemput kedua anaknya menggunakan mobil. Tapi kenapa mereka lama sekali? Sudah jam 3 lebih dan mereka belum tiba dirumah. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

"Ah….anak perempuan berambut hitam dan anak laki-laki berambut jingga? Tadi mereka disini katanya menunggu ibunya menjemput, tapi sejam yang lalu mereka meninggalkan sekolah dan menerobos hujan. Saya sudah melarang mereka, tapi anak perempuan kecil itu terus memaksa kakaknya untuk menerobos hujan," Ichigo tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataan penjaga sekolah, karena ternyata anak-anaknya sudah pulang. Ditambah lagi menerobos hujan begini.

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Saya akan mencari mereka," Ichigo cepat-sepat menuju mobilnya dan melaju pelan-pelan, ia sampai harus memicingkan mata agar bisa melihat anak-anaknya karena saat hujan deras seperti ini jarak pandangnya jadi terbatas.

'_Shit'_

Ia memaki dirinya sendiri seraya memukul stir kemudinya. Jika tadi ia bisa lebih cepat mengoperasi pasien tadi, ia tidak mungkin terlambat menjemput anaknya. Satu jam ia terlambat menjemput mereka. Kelalaiannya lah yang membuat anak-anaknya menerobos hujan seperti ini.

Pandangannya tertuju pada halte bis terakhir menuju rumahnya. Disana ia bisa melihat Rei dan Hikari sedang duduk disana. Hikari menyandar pada Rei dan Rei tampak membujuk Hikari. Sepertinya anak perempuannya itu menangis.

"Rei, Hikari!" seru Ichigo dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Astaga! Ichigo terkejut karena anak-anaknya bisa menerobos hujan sejauh ini.

"Ayah…" Ichigo menoleh pada Hikari yang masih bersandar pada Rei. Ada yang salah dengan anaknya. Suara anak perempuannya melemah. Dan ia melihat anaknya menggigil. Sebagai dokter ia menangkap gejala anaknya itu. Dengan cepat dihampirinya Hikari dan langsung memeriksa suhu badannya.

'_Panas'_

"Hikari-chan, bertahanlah. Ayah disini. Kita akan pulang sekarang," Ichigo melepaskan jasnya dan cepat-cepat menyelimuti anaknya.

"Ayah….dingin…" rengek Hikari dan semakin menggigil. Ichigo menggendong Hikari. "Ayah tahu, nak. Ayah tahu. Maafkan ayah,"

"Rei, bukakan pintu mobil di belakang. Kau masuk duluan," perintah Ichigo dan Rei langsung membukakan pintu.

Belum sempat Ichigo memasukkan Hikari kedalam mobil. Ia merasa pegangan Hikari melemah. Dilihatnya Hikari dan menyadari bahwa anaknya jatuh pingsan.

"Hikari-chan! Hikari! Bangun! Hikari, kau mendengarkan ayah? Hikari!" sadar putrinya pingsan akibat menggigil, Ichigo berusaha tidak panik. Ia langsung memasuki Hikari dalam mobil dan menyuruh Rei menjaga adiknya dan ia pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Rukia tersadar dari tidurnya di sofa tamu, saat ia mendengar suara Ichigo yang mendekat.

"Ichigo, ada apa teri…" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Hikari ada di gendongan Ichigo. "Ichigo, ada apa dengan Hikari? Rei, kenapa kalian basah kuyup?"

"Tidak ada waktu, Rukia. Ambilkan alat-alatku di mobil dan Rei, ambilkan alat untuk mengompres Hikari-chan,"

"Ba…baik ayah,"

.

.

.

Sudah sejam lebih Hikari pingsan. Anak itu sama sekali belum sadar. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia duduk dengan cemasnya di sekitar tempat tidur Hikari. Kompres sudah terletak di kening Hikari. Panasnya juga sudah mendingan.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Karena aku terlambat menjemput, mereka sampai menerobos hujan," Ichigo sudah menjelaskan perihal yang tadi dan berulang kali meminta maaf pada istrinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Ichigo. Ini semua bukan keinginanmu untuk terlambat menjemput mereka. Yang penting Hikari bisa sembuh. Itu saja sudah cukup. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Ichigo," Rukia membelai dengan sayang rambut terang Ichigo yang menunduk dan membawa Ichigo dalam pelukannya.

Ichigo memeluk balik Rukia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Entah untuk Rukia atau untuk Hikari.

"Ayah…ibu…." Mereka berdua saling menjauhkan diri saat mendengar suara Rei di depan pintu. Ichigo memberinya tanda untuk masuk. Rei masuk dan langsung mendekati Hikari yang sedang terbaring serasa mengelus pipi adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Hikari-chan…" panggilnya.

"Ayah…ibu…maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku bisa mencegah Hikari-chan untuk jangan pulang, pasti Hikari-chan tidak akan sakit," Rei menunduk di depan kedua orangtuanya, tidak berani menatap mereka. Karena ia lalai, makanya jadi seperti ini.

Rei terkejut saat Rukia menariknya dan memeluknya erat. "Rei, kau tidak salah," dilepasnya pelukannya dan memandang kepada kedua laki-laki nya. "Kenapa laki-laki seperti kalian suka sekali meminta maaf,"

Amber Rei makin berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu memeluk Rukia dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bertanggung jawab sampai Hikari pingsan begitu. Lebih baik ia dihukum daripada diperlakukan ramah seperti ini.

"Rei, jangan menangis," Rei melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ichigo. "Jangan menangis. Ayah sudah bilang kan laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng," Ichigo tersenyum. Rei cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan memeluk ayahnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas sementara Rukia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

'_Kau tahu Hikari-chan, ayah dan kakakmu begitu menyayangimu. Jadi cepatlah bangun, sayang,'_

.

.

.

"Ichigo, bangunlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Hikari," Rukia membangunkan Ichigo lembut. Ichigo masih belum beranjak dari sisi Hikari. Sudah jam dua belas malam, dan Ichigo masih belum pindah ke kamarnya.

"Kau saja yang duluan, aku disini saja. Siapa tahu, Hikari akan sadar," Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia walaupun matanya terasa berat sekali. "Kau bisa tidur dengan Rei kalau kau takut tidur sendiri," Ichigo menggodanya lagi.

"Hah…baiklah. Putrinya sudah mengalahkanku," ujar Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku kembali ke kamar, bangunkan aku jika Hikari sudah sadar,"

.

.

.

Rasanya baru sebentar ia tidur, ketika lagi-lagi ia dibangunkan dengan paksa.

"Ada apa lagi, Rukia,"

"Ayah…."

"Ayah…."

Ichigo membuka matanya dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat Hikari sudah di depan matanya dan tampak sehat.

"Hikari-chan,"

"Ayah….maaf Hikari nakal," Hikari mencoba menjulurkan tangannya pada pipi Ichigo. Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di ranjang Hikari. Dipeluknya putri kecilnya itu. Lega sekali melihat anaknya sudah sehat.

"Kau memang nakal, Hikari-chan. Tapi, ayah senang melihat kau sudah sehat,"

"Ayah…." Hikari kali ini menangis. Sejadi-jadinya malah. Merasa bersalah pada ayahnya tentu saja. "Hikari janji tidak akan pulang duluan sebelum ayah atau ibu menjemput. Hikari akan mendengarkan perkataan Rei-nii. Hikari janji tidak akan nakal,"

"Cup…cup…cup…jangan menangis lagi. Yang penting Hikari-chan sudah sehat. Lihatlah, ini masih jam dua pagi. Hikari-chan harus kembali tidur. Ayah akan menemani Hikari-chan," Ichigo kembali menyelimuti putrinya dan mencubit pipi Hikari.

"Ittaiiiii…."

"Itu hukuman karena sudah mencubit pipi ayah tadi malam," Ichigo pura-pura cemberut lalu tertawa lepas dan Hikari ikut tertawa.

Sementara itu…

"Dasar. Aku memang kalah dari Hikari. Begitu bangun langsung mencari ayah, bukan ibunya," Rukia yang sejak tadi diluar melihat keakraban suami dan putrinya tersebut tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Rei, Hikari, menghias kuenya sudah?" Rukia sedikit berteriak dari dalam dapur mengingat sudah lebih dari sejam anak-anaknya menghias kue.

Sudah seminggu lewat sejak sakitnya Hikari. Dan hari ini, tepat lima belas juli merupakan ulang tahun kepala keluarga Kurosaki tersebut. Istri dan anak-anaknya bermaksud memberikan kejutan pada Ichigo. Pasti Ichigo sedang kesal karena mereka bertiga sama sekali belum ada yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bahkan Rukia pun pura-pura lupa.

Rukia keluar dari dapur dengan kare panas dan meletakkan di atas meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Ini masakan terakhirnya. Tinggal memeriksa kuenya dan menunggu Ichigo pulang.

"Apa yang kalian tuliskan buat ayah?" Rukia mengamati hiasan kuenya dan tampak tersenyum ala iblis.

"Kalian tahu, ayah akan mengamuk kalau melihat ini. Tapi, ibu menyukainya dan ibu akan menambahkan sedikit kejahilan," ujar Rukia dan disambut oleh teriakan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…." Ichigo membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan alas kaki lainnya. Aneh. Masih jam delapan dan semua lampu sudah mati? Apa mereka sudah tidur?

"Dasar….bahkan mereka tidur tanpa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Malang sekali," ujarnya pasrah dan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia haus dan ingin minum. Lalu mandi dan tidur.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia terkejut melihat cahaya lilin yang menghiasi meja makan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan makanan yang sangat banyak dan kue yang sejauh ini bisa ia lihat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, ayah!" ia menoleh dan mendapati Rei, Hikari dan Rukia baru saja keluar dari balik counter dapur dan berteriak. Matanya langsung silau karena tiba-tiba lampu ruang makan menyala. Susah payah ia menyesuaikan matanya dengan lampu seterang itu.

"Ayah….ayo tiup lilinnya dan buat permintaan," Hikari menarik Ichigo mendekati meja makan yang sudah terdapat kue beserta lilinnya. Rei dan Rukia sudah menunggu disana.

Ichigo tampak terpesona dengan kejutan mereka. Ternyata mereka sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun karena ingin memberikan surprise. Sesaat Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

'_Kami-sama. Panjangkan umurku agar aku masih bisa menjaga keluargaku. Jauhkan kami dari segala macam cobaan beratmu. Jaga Rukia, Rei dan Hikari. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Hanya jagalah keutuhan keluarga kami, amin,'_

Ichigo membuka mata dan ingin meniup lilin, namun urung karena melihat tulisan-tulisan aneh serta gambar aneh yang ada di kue tartnya yang super lebar.

'Happy birthday, Ichigo,'

'Happy birthday, ayah'

'Jeruk'

'Strawberry'

'Kepala wortel'

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar meledak saat melihat gambar kelinci dengan kepala orange digambar diatas kue tartnya. Dan ada tulisan 'tawake'

"Kalian!"

Dan terjadilah saling kejar-kejaran antara mereka berempat.

.

.

.

"Ayah tetap berterima kasih karena kejutan ini, walaupun ayah dikata-katai seperti ini," ujar Ichigo dan duduk bersama keluarganya di ruang keluarga setelah acar kecil-kecilan mereka

"Hehehehe…" tidak ada komentar dari merek bertiga. Hanya senyum minta maaf yang Rukia, Rei dan Hikari perlihatkan.

"Ibu tadi yang menggambarkan kepala kelinci, bukan kami," Rei berkata sambil melirik ibunya yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah tahu. Ibu kalian sering melakukan ini dulu," jawab Ichigo dan melirik Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Kami bangga menjadi anak ayah dan ibu," tiba-tiba saja Hikari merangsek masuk di tengah-tengah Ichigo dan Rukia dan langsung menciumi pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Yah, kami bangga dan juga beruntung. Terima kasih sudah membuat kami ada diantara ayah dan ibu," ujar Rei tersenyum.

"Rei, kemari," Ichigo menyuruh Rei mendekat. Dipeluknya Rukia serta Rei dan Hikari di tengah-tengah. Bagaimana caranya ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas keluarga sempurna yang sudah diberikan kepadanya.

"Ayah lebih beruntung memiliki kalian. Memiliki ibu kalian, dan kalian berdua. Kalian cahaya bagi ayah,"

.

.

.

"Kalau tadi anak-anak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bangga dan beruntung menjadi anak kita, maka aku akan mengatakan, hanya wanita beruntung yang bisa menikahimu, dan aku lah orangnya," Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati istrinya menatapnya. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah di kamar dan berbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia dan mendekat pada Ichigo.

"Boleh aku meminta hadiah untuk ulang tahunku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bercintalah dengan ku malam ini," ujar Ichigo.

"Terlalu blak-blakan," jawab Rukia. "Tapi baiklah. Ini hari istimewamu,"

"Jangan berteriak terlalu keras, nanti anak-anak bisa bangun,"

"Kalau begitu redam suaraku dengan ciuman,"

"Baiklah, my queen,"

Ichigo menyingkirkan selimut mereka dan menindih tubuh ramping Rukia. Langsung saja Ichigo menyerang bibir tipis yang hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Lembut dan perlahan, dan Ichigo bisa mendengar suara desahan tertahan Rukia.

Lima menit diawali dengan ciuman dan mereka butuh menarik nafas. Dilepasnya ciumannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ichigo," Rukia berkata masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan melihat ini Ichigo makin semangat dengan permainan mereka.

Melepaskan kancing piyama Rukia, itu tujuan pertamanya dan akan berlanjut sampai tubuh mereka terlepas dari semua jenis kain yang menghalangi.

.

.

.

**Keluarga adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup semua orang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari….**

**.**

**Huahhhh….ahkirnya kelar fic buat Ichi-nii. Silahkan komen dan review nya. Sebelum lewat tanggal 15 mending langsung publish. Gak sempat liat typo lagi.**

**Akhir kata, oyasumi minna-san!**


End file.
